After Happily Ever After
by Hollabackgurl029
Summary: Inuyasha and friends destroy Naraku and live out their lives peacefully, but half demon Inuyasha outlives them all. Heartbroken, Inuyasha mourns alone until a frighteningly familiar priestess seeks his help... What does the future hold for him and will it involve the destroyed Sacred Jewel? *Repost*
1. The Beginning Of The End

Inuyasha found himself captivated by beauty. Not just the beauty of the gleaming, swirling arrow as it hurled towards its destination (Although this was beautiful in many ways). He was captivated by _her_ beauty, the beauty he always knew Kagome held.

She looked hauntingly like Kikyo, yet they were beautiful in different ways. Beauty was in her stare, her gait, her hair, her scent; Kikyo's beauty was silent and sad but Inuyasha could not escape Kagome's beauty at all.

He watched in a mixture of awe and pride as Kagome fired a glowing arrow at the center of Naraku, her eyes fiery and determined. Leaving a trail of iridescent sand behind, it hurled into the center of a wide-eyed Naraku. Right into his rapidly beating heart. With a strong gust of wind, Naraku simply began to disappear. With a smile showing a certain smug peace Naraku dissipated into the wind and all was silent.

Everyone stood still, a lone breeze rustling the group of statues' clothing. Covered in dirt, bruises, and tousled clothes, Kagome stood unflinchingly as her bow and skirt swayed beside her. Sango snapped from her exhausted stupor and clambered to Miroku's afflicted arm. She clawed at his rosary like a mad woman to examine him.

"It cannot be…" she gasped, clutching a hand to her face. "Miroku! Your Kazana!" He uttered a gasp of disbelief as he examined his now whole hand. "My cursed Wind Tunnel…. Is indeed gone." he said, trembling. Sango clasped herself around the monk in a shriek of elation. He weakly set his arm around her, too exhausted to even believe it.

Inuyasha turned from them to look at Kagome again, still as still as a statue. "K-Kagome…" he uttered tiredly. She still didn't move. "Kagome! We did it! You destroyed Naraku!" he cried out, the reality of the situation sinking in. Kirara gave a roar of excitement as Shippo clung to her back.

Kagome finally turned, her eyes half lidded from exhaustion. She gave Inuyasha a warm smile before her knees began to buckle inward. Inuyasha dropped Tessaiga and rushed forward to catch her. He dropped to his knees as he braced the girl's fall, his eyes wide with worry. "Kagome!" he cried out in distress. She still didn't move.

Sango clutched a wound on her side as she looked on with concern. "Oh no… Kagome. Was she injured?" she worried aloud. Miroku's brow was furrowed with serious concern. "I certainly hope not… What's this victory to mean if…" he trailed off.

Inuyasha shook Kagome gently with trembling hands. "What's wrong? Kagome?" he cried, fearing his voice would crack. _'I don't smell any of her blood, did Naraku do anything to her as he died?' _Inuyasha thought hysterically. He struggled to remember the moments leading to Naraku's demise clearly.

After a couple of moments, Kagome began to stir, much to Inuyasha's relief. He let out a sigh as her hazel eyes opened. "InuYasha…." she whispered. Inuyasha grimaced. "You over did it, you baka." he scolded her softly. "We did it." she sighed weakly with a proud smile. "No, you did it. I am so proud of you." He held her body close to his, just inhaling her scent for a while. He broke the embrace and scooped Kagome gently in his arms.

"The rest of you okay to head back into town?" he called over his shoulder. Sango and Miroku were supporting each other, and Kirara held a sleeping Shippo in her mouth. Miroku gave a determined nod. Inuyasha felt his immeasurable bliss come crashing down as he caught a glimpse of a shining gem amidst the rubbish. His eyes grew wide. "The Shikon no Tama." he gasped. What was to be done with the cursed jewel now that they finally had it? Inuyasha looked to the beautiful girl in his arms. _'And Kagome…. What shall she do now that the jewel is complete?' _he thought, his heart sinking.

"Uhn, Kagome? Are you okay on your own?" Inuyasha asked, setting her down and helping her stand. She nodded determinedly, and watched as Inuyasha approached the jewel and picked the pearly gem from the ground. "I honestly had forgotten that we'd fought for this." Miroku commented, eyeing the jewel wearily.

"I… uh.. I need to be alone for a while. Kirara will protect you until you guys get back to Kaede." Inuyasha said seriously. He looked forlornly at the jewel. Kagome bit her lip. _'Inuyasha…. Don't you want me to stay?'_ Kagome opened her mouth but hesitated to speak. _'I can't stay in the Feudal Era if he goes full demon… I'll have to go home.'_

Mustering all her courage, Kagome shrilly called after him before he leapt off into the forest. "Inuyasha!" she called, he hand reaching for him. He halted his jump and planted both feet on the ground. He didn't turn around. Miroku and Sango wordlessly clambered on a leaning Kirara and set off to give the two privacy.

A chilly breeze blew between them, rustling Kagome's ebon hair then reaching Inuyasha's silver tresses. He clutched the jewel in a white knuckle grip. Kagome chewed her lip apprehensively. _'This silence… It's killing me…' "_Inuyasha…" Kagome begged. She could feel him smile, even if she couldn't see his face.

"We did it… Kagome. What we set out to do for so long now." The gentle hum of nature swirled around them. Kagome rubbed her arm awkwardly. "Well.. Yeah. We have." Defeating Naraku and acquiring the jewel wasn't the exciting affair she had imagined. Inuyasha swallowed hard, searching for words too painful to utter. He straightened his shoulders and faced her with a sad smile.

"Kagome…." he approached her slowly, placing clawed hands on her delicate shoulders. "Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome breathed, searching his conflicted, amber eyes for what he was feeling. He opened his mouth, but shut it again. "Thank you." Kagome watched him wince as that was all he uttered. Kagome's shoulders dropped as she forced herself to smile. "Of course, Inuyasha. I'd do it over and over again." she said, grimacing at the ground.

Inuyasha turned his head against the wind as it whipped through them both. He could barely look Kagome in the eyes for he feared to see the sun reflect off of her beautiful hazel orbs. "It meant a lot to me for you to give up so much, even if I didn't seem appreciative, it meant the world to me." Inuyasha forced out. Kagome could tell he was having difficulty saying this. It wasn't his pride, but something else. Sadness, perhaps?

'_Come on Inuyasha… If you love me, say so.' _Kagome thought, her heart thudding in her chest. Inuyasha sucked in a generous breath and spouted a string of words. "Since the jewel is completed, and that's what you promised me you're free to go home. No more putting yourself in needless danger. No more missing your family for weeks at a time. No more missing your schooling." Inuyasha forced out._'There. I said it.' _He thought, glaring at the ground.

Kagome stared at him in shock. "With Kohaku alive without the need of a jewel shard and everything on track…. I figure I'll just go full demon, and I don't want you around when I do, Kagome. I'm gonna go far away from all of you and we all continue our lives from before this mess." Inuyasha reasoned.

Kagome hung her head away from Inuyasha, too shocked to respond. Inuyasha sighed, turning away as well. Kagome hiccupped. He winced. "Kagome…"

She looked at him, tears flinging from her red cheeks. "Inuyasha…." she said, her voice cracking piteously. The scent of her tears and overall sorrow assaulted Inuyasha's nose, driving him mad. "Kagome, stop. Please don't cry. I… We… This is why we all journeyed together. To destroy Naraku and to gather the jewel." he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Kagome whipped from his grasp. "I thought you cared about me! I thought you wanted me to stay! Always rescuing me and protecting me…" Kagome sobbed hysterically, her arms straightened taut at her sides. Inuyasha tried to touch her shoulder but she moved away. "After all this Inuyasha... I thought you **loved** me!" Kagome shrieked, turning away from him.

Inuyasha was completely shocked by her outburst. He grabbed her wrist, spun her around and kissed her passionately; a kiss to make up for every urge he had ever ignored. They broke apart after the passionate moment and he looked into Kagome's startled eyes. "Are you stupid? Of course all those things are true." he said, his voice shaking. "Of course I want you to stay, Kagome, but I'd already asked so much of you I couldn't hold you back if you wanted to leave… I had to be sure you wanted to stay." he continued. Kagome felt a hot feeling erupt from her chest as Inuyasha cupped her cheek and stared into her eyes silently.

"I love you. You'd have to be insane not to realize it. I'll yell for everyone to hear, I'll whisper it onto your skin; I'll do whatever it takes to make you realize that, I swear Kagome." he said, his eyes shining with unmatched passion. Kagome felt tears well in her eyes of joy and relief. "Inuyasha!" she cried, burying her face into the warmth of his haori. It was damp with perspiration but it did not smell unpleasant.

She breathed in the comforting scent, snuggling against him as his strong arms wrapped around her tiny frame. "Inuyasha, I want to stay here with you. Forever. I know my family will understand this is where I want to be." she said her eyes searching his suntanned face. Inuyasha smiled at the girl beneath him and suddenly remembered the neglected Shikon no Tama.

He grabbed it and rolled it around in his rough hands. He scoffed. _'Once so sought after… This means nothing to me if I have Kagome.' _"Then what becomes of this wretched thing. I don't want it anywhere near any of us again." Inuyasha said, eyeing the glowing jewel. He blushed a little as Kagome slipped her hand into his. "Then let's wish it away, Inuyasha. I'll visit home one last time and then we'll send it into the abyss."

Inuyasha thought of life without the Shikon no Tama. No more fighting, no more sadness caused by the jewel. With a determined grin. He scooped Kagome and sprinted quickly, whipping cherry blossoms from their branches and all around them. "The sooner you say goodbye, Kagome, the soon we can wish the jewel away for good." Kagome gave a relieved smile. Inuyasha gave a toothy grin without looking down at her. "You know, you ever said _you _love me back you idiot."

_Three years in the future…._

"Inuyasha I beg of ye, please don't be so difficult." sighed the exasperated old woman. She glared at Inuyasha with her good eye as she carried her pail of water to the near by spring. "I'm not being difficult you witch! I can't be inside with Kagome so it's not unreasonable to ask questions about how she's doing!" Inuyasha yelled indignantly, his foot tapping with anticipation.

The old woman blew a strand of grey hair in frustration. "Well then, Inuyasha, her status has not changed from about three minutes ago but Sango and I promise to alert you to any changes. Please, try to relax." she begged, returning into the hut. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat down with a huff. "Whatever you witch of a priestess, Kaede…" he grumbled.

His ears perked as Miroku appeared from the hut, a serious look on his face. Inuyasha shot to his feet, ready to do whatever is needed. "What is it Miroku? Is something wrong? How is she?" Inuyasha asked anxiously, his clawed hands twitching nervously.

"I'm sorry friend, I did not mean to worry you. I left because I'm just not as strong or equipped as Kaede or Sango to deal with this. Kagome is in good hands, please do not worry." Miroku assured. Inuyasha frowned. "Its hard not to. Kagome's so fragile and it drives me mad not being able to be there…" Miroku placed hand on the worried hanyou's shoulder. "We wouldn't worry you. Kagome is doing great, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's expression didn't lighten much. "Now its just a matter of waiting." said the all knowing Miroku. Inuyasha gave a small nod. His ears involuntarily twitched to the sound of Kagome's whimpers and shrieks. He winced. Finally, before he thought he would go mad, Kaede emerged from the humble hut. Inuyasha shot to his feet instantly. "Well? I don't hear anything, what's the matter?" he cried all at once, his heart pounding so fats he felt he might faint.

"Follow me, child." Kaede said before returning into the dark hut. Miroku gave a firm nod as Inuyasha started on. Swallowing hard, Inuyasha moved the sheet as he entered the hut. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light and his nose was overwhelmed with the scent of sweat and many other things. He forced himself to stay focused on his sweaty mate, her eyes half lidded in an expression of exhausted bliss. "Kagome?" he uttered softly, kneeling beside her as he wiped a sweaty strand of hair from her forehead. "Mm, Inuyasha…" she breathed with a sigh.

He looked up to Sango, holding a small bundle in her arms. "Inuyasha…. He's beautiful." she said, smiling over the object. Inuyasha stared wide-eyed as Sango handed the bundle off to him. He removed the cloth to reveal the healthy pink infant, a head of tousled dark grey hair and black ears to match. Inuyasha looked to Kagome in awe of the fact they created something so beautiful. She smiled dreamily. "Souta. His name, is Souta." she said, blinking her heavy eyes. Inuyasha smiled warmly, as his son opened his big amber eyes and looked up inquisitively at him. "Good job, Kagome." he said softly, placing a soft kiss on her dewy forehead. He smiled to himself as he noted that she looked like a sleepy angel, with sleepy brown eyes and her ebon hair tied loosely back.

"Inuyasha." Sango said softly. Inuyasha snapped up from his love filled trance as Sango called to him. "May I have Souta, he needs rest and so does his mommy." she said, smiling as she watched Inuyasha with his son. Inuyasha gave a goofy smile and handed the child to Sango. He placed a last kiss on Kagome's forehead and exited the hut into the sunshine. Miroku smiled knowingly. "Ah, the look of a new father. I've worn that look three times now." he said proudly.

"There's nothing like it, Miroku. Do you ever wonder, from all the struggle we made it through, how we came to be so happy?" Inuyasha said, a wind rustling through them as he looked to the sky. "I dreamed of this since I can remember meeting all of you, but I honestly never thought it would happen." said Inuyasha with a contented sigh. Miroku followed his gaze. "I wonder how this happened everyday, Inuyasha. And I thank Kami for it everyday too. The little'uns will be back soon, Shippo can only entertain them so long." Miroku gave Inuyasha a silent look which he understood perfectly as he set off.

Inuyasha took a seat by the tree of ages and sat in peace, the warm summer breeze stirring him ever so slightly. He did not think, just existed, completely and utterly content. He heard light footsteps approaching, but from the gait and sound he deducted it was Kagome. He turned to see his wife, already tiny and delicate again. He smiled as his soul seemed to soar with love and admiration. "What are you doing, baka. You should be resting, you gave birth a mere hours ago." Though he still nagged Kagome quite often, his voice was not masked with a husky indifference. It was level and gentle, and always pouring in warmth.

Kagome smiled, obviously tired from her small trek. "I wanted to be with you. I put Souta down to sleep, it was time to be with my other love." He watched as Kagome's dark hair swayed in its ribbon as she took a gentle seat beside him. He immediately slipped his hand in hers, ready to enjoy his calm moment with her.

"I can't wait to hold him when he wakes up." Inuyasha said suddenly. Kagome only smiled. "You gotta show me how to feed him, and burp him, and change him, and soothe him; you gotta teach me to be a good dad, okay?" Inuyasha said earnestly, searching her brown eyes. Kagome laughed to herself. "What do I need to teach you? You already will be an amazing father." Inuyasha gave a watery smile.

Even though everything was virtually perfect, he could sense a quiet trouble in Kagome's mannerisms. He watched her for a while, without speaking. "What's troubling you, wench?" he questioned affectionately. He waited seriously for an answer. Kagome gave a sad smile. "Nothing! What could be wrong? We had our first child and we're spending together forever! This is everything I've dreamed of." Kagome said, patting his hand. He could still detect a note of sadness in her voice.

'_Does Kagome no longer love me? Does she wish she went back to her time?' _Inuyasha's mind surged with worries. "Kagome, of all people you _know_ I know when something's up." he said seriously. Kagome swallowed as she turned away. "I know!" she said, a little defensively. "Then tell me what's up, damn it! You aren't the little girl I met six years ago who couldn't tell me how you felt. You're my wife." said Inuyasha, turning Kagome to face him.

He was surprised to see tears streaming down her face. He started, quickly wiping them away. "I… Kagome… Stop it! Why are you crying?" he asked helplessly. Kagome sniffed. "Inuyasha we met six years ago and I've aged! I look different!" Kagome began hysterically. Inuyasha couldn't have been more confused. "You're upset about your age? Kagome you got even more beautiful, don't cry about-" But Kagome cut him off. "Inuyasha, I'm aging and you're **not**!" she squealed. A sudden realization dawned on him. "Inuyasha when I am old, and grey what will you do? How could you still love me?" she sobbed, looking into the hanyou's eyes.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome in a quick embrace, clutching her to him. "Because, Kagome. I love you more than anything on this earth. Our love transcends time, distance, _anything_! I will love you just as much then, if not _more_ than I do now. Stop crying. You're the best thing that happened to me." Inuyasha said seriously, confronted by Kagome's immortality. His heart pounded inside his chest. He was not worried about Kagome growing old, he was worried about her and all his friends passing way before he did.

They broke apart and Inuyasha offered a reassuring grin. "Nothing could make me love you less, not after everything we've been through." he promised, his hand slipping into hers again. He slipped his arms around her and picked her up with ease. "Now come on, you need your rest and I've got our son to tend to."

Inuyasha struggled not to let his startling revelation taint the time he had with his friends. As he predicted, Kagome grew more and more beautiful with every passing day. Their son grew into an admirable fighter, armed with a sword forged by the old Totosai and his father's training, Souta took much after his father despite being only one quarter dog demon.

Sango and Miroku's children grew as well, eventually leaving the village to do whatever their own lives had in store. In even more time, their grandchildren visited their doting grandparents. Inuyasha lived in peace with his best friends, son, and the love of his life.

Losing them was inevitable. Inuyasha was shocked when Miroku suddenly went blind. Then he became ill, and finally bed ridden. Inuyasha couldn't stand to watch a grey Sango weep for her love. They spent his last days together in private. Inuyasha swallowed hard as he entered Miroku's hut for what knew was the final time.

He looked down on his old friend and remembered his duff, handsome days when he chased women and fought beside him. Now he was a small, content old man. "Inuyasha." he called just as he entered. Inuyasha grimaced. "Miroku, your hearing is almost as good as mine." said Inuyasha softly, taking a seat at his bed side.

Miroku smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "It was more my sense of smell, you smell of the forest and Kagome, quite the distinct scent." Inuyasha smiled to himself, unsure of what to say. Miroku coughed a little, turning more in his direction. "It's okay to say goodbye, you know." he said gently. "Feh." said Inuyasha with a pout. "I've been happier than I ever knew possible these past years… And now its all coming to an end. I'm losing everything that matters to me. _Nothing_ is okay, Miroku." said Inuyasha. Tears stung the corner of his amber eyes as he lost control of his emotions.

"We are human. We are not meant to live as long as you, I know it seems so difficult now but its okay. And you have your son, Inuyasha. A living legacy of you and Kagome's love." Inuyasha snorted. "I know that. But what demon will ever accept him as a mate? He will settle with a nice human girl, love her and she will die and leave him too. He's destined to be as heart broken as I am now." Inuyasha said, his voice cracking.

"I wish I could bring you comfort, my friend. Just because we are gone does not mean your journey is done…" said Miroku, his breathing becoming shallow. Inuyasha's heart leapt in his throat. "What? Miroku! What do you mean? S-Sango!" he cried hoarsely. He emerged from the hut and helped the fragile woman inside. "Miroku.. Miroku please don't go!" she wailed piteously. She collapsed to her brittle knees at his bedside, sobbing.

"There… There…. Sango…." he wheezed, trying to smile for his sobbing wife. Inuyasha gave the two privacy, his heart heavy with sorrow. He scaled the sacred tree and did not stir until his son called to him.

"Father!" he looked down on his doppelganger, nearly identical to him except for his darker hair, eyes, and blue haori. "Souta!" Inuyasha called down. He leapt gracefully before his son, not excited for the news he bore. Souta winced. "M-Miroku passed a little while ago. I can't console Sango, I fear she'll die of a broken heart." Souta worried. _'I can't blame her, I fear I will when Kagome….' _Inuyasha discontinued his thought.

"She'll need her own time to come to terms with it. We're all here for her." Inuyasha answered forlornly. "Please come be with mother, she's really upset." Inuyasha gave a grave nod. He entered his hut to see Kagome gently wiping tears from her eyes. Even in old age Inuyasha was shocked by Kagome's beauty. Barely a wrinkle marked her face and her hair was a beautiful silver. "Inuyasha…" she sobbed. He wrapped his arms around as she cried and held her until she fell asleep.

Sango was next to go, from what Souta called 'a broken heart.' Her body was laid to rest beside her love. Inuyasha struggled to cope with the fact his time with Kagome was limited. He spent time with her simply existing, so content and understanding of one another no words were needed. No words described the love they felt.

Almost a year from Sango's passing, Kagome passed as well. She passed peacefully, under Inuyasha's eyes. Still, nothing eased the pain of the ultimate loss. He had lost his love twice, and he vowed never again to love. He told Souta to watch over Kaede's village and took off alone to heal.

He spent time slaying demons from village to village for he knew Kagome would like that. He knew she watched on from the afterlife somewhere. He could almost catch her scent every now and then. Years passed as Inuyasha traveled where he was needed, helping those in need and building a well known reputation.

Finally decades later, something brought him back to Kaede's village. He was ready to see the Sacred Tree and he was ready to see his son. Little did he know something more drew him there, a whole other reason in itself. Miroku was right when he said his journey was not over, it was only just starting.


	2. The Return

"It remains unchanged." He made his way through the familiar forest slowly, his mind flooded with memories. "I remember this time of year." He paused, his impeccable nose picking up the many scents of spring around him. "The cherry blossoms wished they smelled half as good as you, Kagome." Inuyasha looked up, a nostalgic grimace on his face.

He had nearly let a century pass before returning to a place he knew all to well. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he realized he was approaching the Bone Eaters' Well and the Sacred Tree. He was at peace now, he cherished the time he spent with Kagome and decided to keep his heart to himself from now on.

He halted as he laid eyes on the faithful spot. He felt a warmth rise in his chest as he remembered being married right beside that very well. He felt so tempted to try and jump through to the future, and maybe through some miracle of time see Kagome again. He checked the well for good measure but clearly saw the bottom. His heart sank a little. He took a seat beside the old well and smiled to himself.

"Konichiwa, Kagome. It's been too long, I'm sorry. I had to come to terms with a lot. I promise. I'm ready now." he cast a loving glance at a modest headstone beside the well. "I'll be visiting a lot now." His clawed hands rubbed the modest headstone and his mind drifted to many of the memories he was lucky enough to have with Kagome. It was long after he was hit by a wave of nostalgia that something didn't feel right. Something was afoot. Irritated he came to a stand, cracking a knuckle indignantly. "I don't have time for this." He said to nobody in particular. The more he focused, the more he could smell smoke, blood, and fear. Off in the direction of Kaede's village. A familiar anger gripped him as he leapt in that direction.

It was a truly unlucky demon who would awaken Inuyasha's wrath on such a day. He burst threw a clearing without even his sword drawn. His claws gleaming in the sunlight, sharp eyes scanning the area for the culprit. The village was in disarray but to his relief there didn't seem to be any casualties. He saw the hulking, anthropomorphic boar demon standing over what appeared to be a small girl who was injured. Inuyasha felt his blood boil._ 'Picking on young women? I'll enjoy this.' _He rolled his red haori sleeve up and made a dash between the two. With speed and ease, he could the demon's arm before it could fall upon the girl. "Why don't you pick on someone your own damn size?" Inuyasha snarled in disgust. He threw the demon's arm away and bared his own claws.

"You should move." Inuyasha turned in surprise to the young girl. Her dark hair was tied in a modest bonnet and she wore simple, beige kimono. Something about her struck a chord to Inuyasha but he couldn't place what. She was slowly getting to her feet but she was favoring her left side._ 'This demon clearly injured her. What does she think she's doing?' _"I've no interest in this low life hanyou, I'm here to dispose of you for good!" the boar roared, pointing a claw at the mysterious girl. He lowered his tusks and began to charge in her direction. Inuyasha leapt ahead of him and grabbed onto the girl before dashing out of the way. He set her down gently, his eyes never leaving the other demon. "Low life, huh? Listen, why don't you stay out of the way." Inuyasha snarkily suggested. He looked down to see her focused and chanting. Inuyasha watched with a cocked eyebrow.

She placed two fingers on her own forehead and then held them in front of her. "Demon, BE GONE." Inuyasha gasped as bright light escaped from her hands and throttled towards the boar demon. He was overcome in an instant, a sizzling stain on the ground the only indication he existed. Inuyasha tossed his stare downwards at her as she stood with a slightly smug expression. "I appreciate your compassion-" she started as she shrugged out of the bland kimono. The lower half of her body was dressed in a flowing, pleated skirt to the ground. It was pale pink in color and covered in maroon spots. Her chest was adorned in a sleeveless pale pink kimono top and unattached kimono sleeves draped her arms. She tore down her bonet and wavy, dark hair tumbled to her shoulders.

Her serious gaze struck fear and surprise into Inuyasha heart. She was the splitting image of Kagome. "-But I needed no help." Inuyasha glared at the young girl, his mouth agape. "You're..." Before he could form a complete thought the girl began to shudder and stumbled a bit on her feet. Inuyasha rushed forward and caught her before she hit the ground, a dampness upon one of his hands. "You're bleeding." he stated quietly. The girl only grimaced. "So I am, huh?" Inuyasha's brow furrowed as he assessed the wound as best he could. He watched her power through pain to her feet once more, a little more steady. Inuyasha rose with her. "You're a priestess, aren't you?" She gave a firm nod. "Yes. I watch over Kaede's village." Inuyasha felt his eyes crinkle at the mention of Old Kaede.

"If it's up to you to watch this village then you have to take care of yourself." Inuyasha replied matter-of-factly. Amber eyes scanned the familiar yet strange village for a safe haven. "Take us somewhere I can dress your wounds." Inuyasha was startled by a delicate hand. "Again, I appreciate your compassion but I am more than capable of taking care of myself. I've done it for a while." Inuyasha removed her hand and glared at her set face. "Take it from me, don't waste time being too proud." "Proud?!" Inuyasha crossed his arms, a smug smile on his face. "You heard me. You're a powerful priestess. At the end of the day, you a human with a wound." She glared at him for a moment before stalking haughtily past.

Inuyasha let out an exasperated whistled as he followed her with ease. "At least tell me your name, _priestess._" She paused and whipped around, her eyes ablaze. "Only because I've had just about enough of you, hanyou. My name is-" Before the answer could tumble from her a mouth a familiar pain gripped her chest. Inuyasha eyed her quizzically, his hysterics rising as she seemed to succumb to some invisible ailment. "Wh-What is it!? What's wrong?" "..It's happening. Again..." Before another syllable could be uttered her knees gave out underneath. Again, Inuyasha caught her with ease. He peered at her flushed face, a few dewy beads of sweat accumulating on her brow. '_She's more injured than she let on... Stubborn onna.' _

Inuyasha was examining her so intently he almost didn't notice a spell tag whizz through his own silver hair. He looked up to see a mature woman standing in front of him, her eyes locked on him. Her skin was as white as snow and her thin lips were rimmed with deep crimson lip stain. Her hair was pin straight and so black it shimmered navy in the lazy son. She was dressed in typical priestess wear but her hakama were a deep blue. She glared at Inuyasha, her arrow now drawn but not necessarily threatening. "If you wanted to help her you must hurry." Was all she stated. Inuyasha rose slowly, her limp form in his arms. He started in her direction, still weary of a priestess aiming an arrow at him. After a few moments she finally turned her back, casting a dark glare at him. "Cross me and you'll be dead before you can even think."

Inuyasha swallowed hard, following the unknown woman into a modest hut where a small bed was made. "Please, lay her down." Inuyasha did as he was told and watched as the older woman quickly took care for the injured girl. Despite her cold and commanding nature she was surprisingly gentle and tender as she dressed her wound and tended her injury. Inuyasha watched intently as she laid spell tags on her forehead and said a few prayers. "Are her injuries that grave?" Inuyasha questioned as she came to a close. The woman replied with a thin grimace. "No, it's something else entirely. Forgive me, my name is Izumi. I'm a high priestess who looks over this village."

Inuyasha slowly eased into a sitting position, his legs crossed as his mind worked to form words. "You see, she's prone to fits. Something has been afoot, I'm afraid." Inuyasha's brow worked itself into knots as he looked at the young, who looked much more at peace. "But what is-" Inuyasha's words halted as the girl begin to stir and awaken. "Nn, Priestess Izumi-sama." She slowly rose and started a bit to see Inuyasha again. "And you! Did you bring me here?" Inuyasha confirmed with a nod as color seemed to drain back into the girl's face. "I see... Again, I can only thank you but why are you so kind to me? I've fought horde after horde of demons away from here. I would've expected you to at least leave me for dead." Inuyasha's face hardened only a little. "Not all demons are bad." he stated quietly. She felt a hot blush rush onto her cheeks as she looked away from him. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to seem like I though-" "Don't worry about it. You have to take care of yourself, because the next demon you meet likely won't be as kind." Inuyasha warned, standing up.

He turned to make his exit when she called out to him. "Please, what is your name!" Inuyasha turned, his name about to tumble off of his lips with another form bumped into him at the entrance. "Priestess Izumi-sama! Kiyone-chan- F-Father!" "Father?!" Izumi and Kiyone both uttered together in disbelief. Inuyasha couldn't believe he had run into his son so suddenly. The familiar sight was much welcomed by the older hanyou. His own fire-rat haori he had tailored for his son was holding up wonderfully. As for his son, he was aging just like his own father, trapped in the youthful stage of a teenager. His grey hair had rivaled his father's in length but it seemed he'd chopped it into a haggard mop near his shoulders. At his side were the swords Inuyasha had left to him, bringing a swelling pride into Inuyasha's chest. "Ah... Musuko... It's great to finally see you." Souta couldn't hide his own goofy smile, in slightly troubling times his old man was a sight for sore eyes. But the initial happiness was replaced with concern as he turned his gaze on his flustered best friend. "Kiyone-chan, please forgive me! Are you alright?"

Souta clasped hands with her, worry straining his features. "Some villagers told me you had been injured and taken ill." he explained. Kiyone gave a large smile and patted her friend's hand. "No worse than before! And this?! This was only a scratch, honest! I'm as alright as ever." Souta didn't seem appeased. He knew the truth and he knew time was running out. "If ya don't mind me asking-" Inuyasha interjected suddenly. Before he could finish Kiyone had already clambered to her feet and approached the half demon. "You! Then you're Inuyasha!" Inuyasha was used to being somewhat infamous, still he cringed as Kiyone almost accused him of his identity. "The one and only." He responded.

Kiyone felt to heap again and Inuyasha nearly mistaken her for having a fit. "Forgive me, Inuyasha. I never meant to show you any disrespect. We are all in your great debt." Inuyasha eyed her with mild disgust. Kiyone had fallen to her knees, her hands laid out before Inuyasha and her forehead nearly touching the ground. He reached down and grabbed her small forearm and hoisted her up. "Stop graveling! What are you doing that for?!" "Whether you realize it or not, you sent all of this land into an era of peace! The Sacred Jewel was almost an epicenter for unrest and misfortune and you sent it out of this realm!" Kiyone explained earnestly. Inuyasha released her arm, his ears burning under her gaze. "Yeah well, trust me. I was more than happy to. The Sacred Jewel shouldn't exist." He explained, his fist clenched involuntarily. Izumi stood now, a grave expression on her face. "That's just it." she began, clutching the breast of her kimono. "It does, or it's trying to. Kiyone has seen it."

XX:

_Musuko- Son_

_Onna- Woman_


	3. The New Dilemma

Inuyasha burst from the hut, set on a mission. His hand was loosely clasped onto Kiyone's wrist as he whipped her along with him. "Just point me to where it is and we'll get it rid of it!" He demanded, his amber eyes scanning frantically for some sort of indication. Souta and Izumi chased after him, halting as he visibly searched around him. "Father.. It's not that simple." Inuyasha tossed his son a skeptical look.

Kiyone gently removed Inuyasha's hand with a watery smile. "Those visions... They don't matter just yet. The Sacred Jewel isn't in our realm, someone's trying to bring it back." Kiyone began to explain. She clutched a small, tear shaped jewel on a chain around her neck. "These visions... You see they're-" "They're killing you." Izumi finished, her faced pinched in a strained expression. "The strain of being able to see it transcend the realms may be too much to bear." Kiyone admitted. Inuyasha jerked away, appalled tragedy was to befall a young person like her.

"There's gotta be something we can do! You don't have to just die, and the Sacred Jewel doesn't have to come back. I'm sure of it." Inuyasha declared, pounding a fist into his palm. Kiyone nodded along with him. "That's why I must go, I have to find whoever's responsible and I have to destroy them." Souta baulked at the announcement but Izumi remained silent. "Alone, surely you can't!" Souta protested.

She cast Souta a forlorn smile. "I have to, I'm the only one who can see. I know I'm the only one with the power to do it... Me and-" "Me." Izumi finished. She stepped forward beside Kiyone, looking off into the horizon. "I know you're right but I stiill feel as if there's so much more more about spirituality and summoning I need to teach you. I wish you didn't need to go- not now." Izumi lamented. "You can't do it." Inuyasha stated firmly.

Three heads turned in his direction. "Not alone, I promise you that. If a being is powerful enough to retrieve the jewel from nothingness, then they will require as much aid as you can get to defeat. You." Inuyasha pointed a clawed finger at Izumi. "She's only your apprentice. Haven't you thought to accompany her?" Inuyasha inquired, eyeing the woman suspiciously. "She wouldn't go at all if I was given the gift of divine eye. But we cannot go, this village is a constant target now that demons and people alike have heard of the jewel's imminent return." She turned to watch the villagers slowly began picking up the ruins the last demon attack had caused. "One of us must stay behind to protect them. Besides, Lady Ayumu has given her prediction. One of us-" Izumi swallowed hard. "One of us isn't going to survive." Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. The news seemed to get worse and worse. He shook his head of the negative thoughts. They may not know it but he would make sure that wouldn't be reality.

"And you just accept it? Souta, I expected better of you." Inuyasha was now cracking his knuckles with a signature, cocky grin. "Who's this Ayu_mu_? I wanna talk to her myself." Izumi and Kiyone exchanged glances. "She's a woman of respect, Inuyasha. More spiritual than any other person I've met and one of the greatest priestesses to have lived. We take what she says with high esteem, whether we like it or not." Izumi warned. Inuyasha made a face in response. She's over there, right beyond that hill. You aren't likely to find the validation you seek." Inuyasha snorted as he took a large leap towards her house. Souta cast an apologetic glance at both women. "I guess I didn't explain how headstrong he was. He means well, he doesn't want the Sacred Jewel to hurt anyone else. That means a lot to him." Souta explained, his voice soft. He felt a hand upon his shoulder, Kiyone looking off towards where his father had gone. "I know. You don't have to look like to see his pure heart."

Inuyasha slowly moved the curtain covering the entrance entered the dark, cool hut. A rotund, wrinkled woman sat, her eyes closed in a serene expression. He watched her carefully, covered in in a kimono top and black hakama, a fall patterned shawl around her shoulders. She hadn't moved since Inuyasha entered the room but something told him she was highly alert. "Inuyasha." Her old voice rasped. A smile spread across old lips as she slowly opened her eyes. "So this day is here... You have come. Will you tell me what brought you here?" Inuyasha eyed the old woman, unsure what to make of her.

"I was ready to be back, baba." He answered carefully. Her smile grew. "Fate, my child." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "I'm here to talk to you about that. My fate. What is mine? Will I find the Sacred Jewel? Will I destroy it?" Her smile didn't waiver as Inuyasha bombarded her with different questions. "Ah, you must know how this story ends before you begin reading, eh? It doesn't work like that, Inuyasha." Inuyasha was fast growing tired of her riddle way of speaking. "So you don't know the answer." Ayumu's eyes crinkled in the corners as she looked at the youthful looking hanyou. "There are many things I know, what matters is what you know. To answer a fraction of those questions, Inuyasha you will have your part in it all." Half satisfaction came with the blanket statement.

"And the others- the priestesses. What's to become of them?" Inuyasha's ear flicked with agitation. "That is an answer you have." "Repeat it!" Ayumu's smile still didn't flinch. She stared patiently at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, my child, you cannot reject the truth that does not favor you. You cannot run away from reality no matter how far you go. If the Sacred Jewel shall be conquered there will be only one priestess, I can assure that." There was something convincing about the old woman's pleas, much to Inuyasha's dismay. "Stay true to what you seek to do and never deny your heart. You have always found your way." Inuyasha turned, his mind buzzing. "Right." He didn't seem too sure of anything. The strange woman seemed so familiar but not at the same time. "Father!" Inuyasha turned to see the trio approaching him again. He crossed his arms indignantly.

"She seems a little batty." He said curtly. He saw both women bristle visibly while his son's face fell blank. "Don't speak of her that way! Down BOY!" Without explanation, Inuyasha slammed hard into the ground. Izumi and Souta shrank back, confused and amazed. "Kiyone-chan.. You.. You, did you just sit my father?!" Once Kiyone seemed to recover from her outburst she yanked her hair in frustration. "GOMEN! I don't know what happened!" Izumi was smirking as Inuyasha began to clamber from the crater. "I do. You projected your spiritual power, I told you it was linked to your emotions, Kiyone. Or... You and Inuyasha are spiritually linked..." Inuyasha spat out dirt, snarling. "I'm not so sure I want much of anything to do with her. Sure's she's a priestess and not a _witch_? I ain't got no prayer beads and she couldn't command them anyways." Inuyasha grumbled, flicking dirt off of his haori.

"I only saw my mom sit him once... Over some wolf demon." Souta whispered into Kiyone's ear. He quieted down once his father sent him a silent look. "You have a lot to learn, and you will if you train diligently." Izumi assured, her face serious. Kiyone nodded, her face determined but faltering slightly. "There really only is one answer to this problem. I go with you." Inuyasha insisted. The hint of playfulness had left his demeanor, the Sacred Jewel was a serious matter. Panic laced Kiyone's young features. "There isn't any way! I'm not dragging anyone needlessly into the path of danger." She set determined eyes on Inuyasha. "It's not needless. If I don't go you won't destroy the jewel again and that's all there is to it." Kiyone opened her mouth to speak but fell silent again. "He's fought the jewel once..." Izumi began. Kiyone let a thin sigh escape parted lips. "Guess I can't stop you. If you get in my way or jeopardize what I have to do I'll leave you behind." Inuyasha snarled a little as Kiyone turned and exited towards the hut.

"She's a little proud, seeing as I'm the one who's actually defeated the jewel before..." Inuyasha grumbled to himself indignantly as he sat cross legged. His son join him. "I think I'll come, too. Kiyone isn't proud she's just- Being a priestess is all she has and-" "All she's ever known." Izumi interrupted, her eyes shut knowingly. "Her sense of duty is strong. It's not that she's proud, she doesn't want needless bloodshed. That is her duty as a priestess. To protect others, you both included." Inuyasha was silent for a moment as Izumi too started off. "All she's ever known, huh..."


	4. Eye to Eye

_Kuso- Damn_

_Ochiru- Fall_

_Rokudenashi- Asshole_

* * *

Kiyone's kimono slid off as she entered the warm spring. Her brow was furrowed in deep thought. Nature hummed around her, the water shimmering under the lazy sun. She slowly slid down, the water soothing her sore body. _'What made kami decide to give me these spiritual abilities... Why aren't I normal?'_ She slowly blinked, the water just under her nose. Her side was still raw from her last demon encounter. She sighed deeply to herself. _'I know Priestess Izumi-sama was disappointed, I made a beginner's mistake. I looked weak in front her, Souta, and even worse... Inuyasha. He'll always think I'm a little girl who needs to be taken care of.'_ Demon activity had steadily been on the rise since her premonitions had begun. Kiyone had been torn for some time between pursuing the jewel and protecting Kaede's village with Izumi. It was an unusually overwhelming expectation that hung over her head now. It was demanding enough to be a priestess but now Kiyone would be responsible for maintaining peace all over the land.

She jerked suddenly, a demonic aura interrupting her thoughts. "Kuso..." She grumbled to herself. She couldn't even bathe in peace. Word was spreading about the mystical jewel, and very fast. She stood up completely as she glanced around her surroundings. They were close but nowhere in sight. Her fists balled, she focused on all of the energies in her surroundings, pin pointing them above her. She gasped a little as she seemed to recognize the demonic energy. '_You?' _She quickly ducked down into the water and covered herself. "I know you're here!" she cried out around her. "OCHIRU!"

With a considerable amount of ruckus, a red blur yelped and tumbled from the trees in a heap. Before they could climb out of the new crater Kiyone had grabbed her short white kimono and dressed herself. "Baka, Inuyasha! I didn't take you for a _lecher_!" Inuyasha smacked dirt off his face as he glared venomously at the small girl. "You _witch_, who the hell said I was spying on you!" he roared, clambering to his feet and pointing a clawed finger at her. Kiyone snorted at this, jabbing a finger into his chest. "Why else would you be parked behind me in secret while I bathe?" Inuyasha's cheeks reddened slightly but he didn't back down. "To make sure you didn't go off alone and get yourself killed, Izumi told me that you're basically being hunted by demons because of the jewel. And besides-" Inuyasha leaned in closer. "Who says there's anything worth looking at-" Inuyasha had barely finished his sentence before he felt Kiyone's swift hand. The smack was somehow more insulting and embarrassing than her 'Ochiru' command. Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at her flustered face. He grabbed on to her wrist so she wouldn't do it again.

"I'm not stupid, Inuyasha! I know the real reason you were watching me!" _'The reason you're here at all.'_ Inuyasha glared at her, his annoyance evident. "I look like Kagome." Inuyasha's breath came out in a wheeze. He stumbled back, his mouth agape. Kagome. Beloved Kagome. She was still a new wound even after all this time. Kiyone glared at Inuyasha as she tied her wavy hair into a loose pony tail. "Souta already told me I do, so there's no use saying I don't." Inuyasha stared for a moment, his face serious. Though he had mainly ignored it she was an odd dopple ganger. Large hazel eyes, wavy dark hair, pouty lips... It was almost too much if he looked at her for too long. "Come with me if you want but you will not use me as some object or replac-" "Enough." Inuyasha dropped Kiyone's arm, his eyes narrowed. "My son is too polite, so don't worry. You're nothing like her- In looks or the way you carry yourself. And there's nothing about you that could ever prompt me to _spy_ on you in a bath." There was a dark quality to his voice that sent shivers down Kiyone's spine. Tears welling in her eyes she slapped Inuyasha again who didn't waiver.

"_Rokudenashi_!" Kiyone whipped away quickly and started towards the village. Inuyasha just watched for a moment until it was only him standing alone in the clearing. After a while he sighed, touching his tingling cheek. "Damn it... Kagome, you taught me to make friends. Have I forgotten?" The wind howled lowly in response. _'It hurts to look at you, even when she's not you.' _Inuyasha slowly started back. He was going to have to deal with Kiyone's looks in a much better fashion.

* * *

"Father!" Inuyasha turned to the direction of his offspring as he leapt over, a few thick logs in his grasp. "Oi." Souta looked up at his father, the sunset reflecting off of his dark eyes. "Are we still set to go tonight?" Inuyasha winced inwardly. Would Kiyone even let him come along anymore? "As far as I know, what're you up to?" Souta gestured towards the older priestess. "Priestess Izumi-sama has been gathering healing herbs and making spell tags for us to use on our way. I've been helping rebuild some of the mess that demon left behind a few days ago and Kiyone-" Souta looked around him. "She's been blessing the houses of the villagers to ward demons away. She's been at it since noon, she must be tired."

Inuyasha squinted into the distance to see Kiyone blessing a house while the family expressed their gratitude. Now she resembled priestess Kikyo, her hair tied in ceremonial priestess dress and clad in traditional blue hakama. She worked tirelessly, blessing spell tags and setting them about the house. She had a familiar, knowing grimace as she gracefully accepted thanks. Inuyasha scaled a nearby sakura tree and watched her work endlessly, hopping down when it seemed she had finished. Kiyone had noticed him but she hadn't turned or acknowledged him yet. Inuyasha waited for a moment, but decided her cold reception meant she was still angry. "Yo." Kiyone let out a soft sigh but turned to face the Hanyou. She let out a surprised gasp as a small apple was tossed her way. "I bet you're hungry." Was all Inuyasha said for a moment as he took a bite of his. Kiyone studied the half demon carefully, the wind disturbing his otherwise neat hair.

"I lied. You do look like Kagome." He said after a while, staring down into the bite marks of his apple. Kiyone only swallowed, unsure of what to respond with. "You still look a little different. Like your eyes- Yours are lighter and a little bigger." Kiyone studied Inuyasha now, his slightly abrasive and cocky nature completely gone. She felt shivers again as she locked eyes with his amber ones, glowing in the orange fade of the sunset. "You've got a much shorter temper too." Kiyone finally laughed and her uneasiness completely subsiding. She took a delicate bite of the apple, juice dribbling down her chin. "...Arigato, Inuyasha." Cockiness seeped into his smile. "We should go... While things stay calm here." Inuyasha turned, his stomach flipping a little from looking at the girl too long.

He had barely started off in the other direction when he heard a gentle thud followed by the apple tapping his foot. He turned to see Kiyone huddled over, her body shaking with silent sobs. Inuyasha was crouching by her in an instant, struck with fear by his helplessness. "What is it?" He forced out, bracing her shoulders. "The jewel... It's near..." He scooped her up bridal style and bounded towards Izumi's hut. Souta sensed it too. A strong dread. He dropped the logs and quickly sprinted to the hut, stepping inside as Inuyasha laid her down. He frowned as Izumi covered her forehead in a damp rag. "They're getting more frequent. She's in a lot of pain..." She said quietly as she laid a spell tag on her chest. Inuyasha glared, his arms folded. "What exactly is happening to her? If the jewel isn't here why is it hurting her?"

Izumi didn't take her her eyes off of Kiyone, dark locks falling into her face. "I honestly don't know why Kiyone is so tied to the jewel. But it's presence is literally weakening her, despite whatever strong front she puts on." Souta sighed now, his fists clenched in frustration. "Damn it! She's too proud to let anyone know when she needs help. We can't help her if we don't know." He lamented. Inuyasha placed a clawed hand on his son. "We're gonna stop the jewel." His father's affirmative tone brought him some comfort. Izumi stood with a sigh as Kiyone's fit seemed to calm. "Once she comes to you have to go." She stated grimly. Inuyasha frowned. "But Izumi-sama! Surely she needs to rest!" Izumi's face pinched into a severe frown. "There isn't time! If this is happening more frequently that means the jewel is closer. It's her duty to eliminate the jewel. When she wakes up I _know_ she won't want to stay." Souta's arms hung loosely in defeat. Inuyasha snorted. "I'm tired of whoever this is already. I can't wait to give them a piece of my mind..."

* * *

The young half demon approached the shrouded castle with apprehension. Her instincts were telling her to flee but she couldn't pass up the offer. '_I can be what I've always wanted to be... For once and for all.' _She swallowed hard, her chin length auburn hair swaying in the slight breeze. Slender ears atop her head swiveled around her as she finally entered the large abode. She hadn't crept along the dark corridor long before she heard the disembodied voice. "Naoko." It demanded. She crouched defensively, her lithe body ready to flail into an attack. She heard a feminine chuckle.

"Naoko I mean you no harm. I am seeking to know if you accept my request?" There were unsettling qualities about the voice that made her feel uneasy. She assumed this would be her only time to back out. Did she have it in her to murder humans in cold blood? "_Nekoyou_. Answer me. If you do not accept there are others who will." The half cat demon swallowed again before responding. "H-Hai. I will do it." A deep cackle sounded from the shadows that slowly came to a halt. "For your pledge of loyalty I will let you wish on my Sacred Jewel, for full demonhood perhaps?" Naoko's cheeks burned hot. "Whatever you wish, it's not my concern... But you will obey my every command." Naoko nodded, assuming they could see her. Something about the submittal was particularly humiliating. _'But it can make me more than I've ever been... Whole.' _"You'll set out to achieve that goal at dawn." With a last sigh, Naoko nodded. "Hai."


End file.
